A Little Help From My Friends
by x0xCherryBlossomx0x
Summary: After the defeat of Apocalypse, things at Xaviers mansion have seemed to cool down a bit although the people of Bayville seem to be heating up. So What happens to Kitty and Kurt when on top of everything else their relationships fall apart? Can two bitter souls find solace in each other? And maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, I just like to play with the characters. :)**

**A/N: So This is my first Fanfic I would very much appreciate some reviews, good or bad.**

**Chapter 1**

Rogue opened one eye and blearily looked at the flashing numbers of her room mates alarm clock. Said clock was currently beeping loudly and Rogue groaned and called out her friends name, the only response she gained was the younger girl rolling over. She let an exaggerated sigh escape her lips before grabbing hold of one of the pillows that was on her bed and tossing it across the room at the younger girl. Kitty groaned and brought one hand up to remove the pillow from it's spot on her face and opened one eye to look wearily over toward Rogue. Rogue, seeing she had her room mates attention mumbled something that sounded like "Make it stop." and then promptly rolled back over to fall back asleep.

Kitty rolled her eyes and lazily phased her hand through the device, the loud beeping stopped and she rolled back over, following her friend back in to the world of dreams. Unfortunately for the two girls a pair of yellow eyes watched the exchange, a tail wrapped around the light fixture was keeping the body up and a pair of fangs glinted as he grinned. The boy gracefully dropped to the ground and glanced at the two girls, trying not to laugh as he took over for the now broken alarm clock.

** "**Guten Morgen!" Both girls groaned and simultaneously raised their heads to glare at the boy standing in the middle of their room. "Kurt like what are you doing here? It's totally too early to be awake." Kitty groaned, letting her head drop back to her pillow. Rogue mumbled in agreement and watched as the boy smiled. "Well Katzchen vhat I'm doing here is mourning the death of another poor alarm clock." His tail swished behind him as he tried to make his face reflect sadness, gazing at the small lifeless black box on his friends night table, but his eyes danced with laughter. Kitty and Rogue glanced at each other and a silent signal seemed to be passed between the two, each girl grabbed a pillow and made to tackle the boy, swinging the pillows and aiming for his prone body. A quick 'Bamf' and a puff of smoke later, the boy was once again hanging from the ceiling and the girls pillows were colliding with each other.

Kurt grinned and saluted to the two girls "See you in ze kitchen!" He ported away and the two girls shared a look before breaking in to smiles. They both tossed their pillows on to their respective beds and commenced their preparations for the day.

Kitty and Rogue chatted quietly as they walked down the grand staircase and veered to the left to get to the kitchen, well Kitty chatted as Rogue nodded along. "So Kitty are you getting a ride with us to school today?" Kitty grinned and shook her head "Lance should be here soon, he says he likes showing up at school with the hottest girl in our year on his arm." She rolled her eyes and both girls laughed as they entered the room, Rogue through the door and Kitty through the wall beside her. The kitchen was bustling and Scott glanced up from the table. "Whats so funny?" Rogue and Kitty glanced at each other and smirked, Kitty veered off to the fridge and Rogue shrugged toward Scott. "Oh just girl stuff, ya know how it is." Scott shrugged and resumed eating his breakfast and his whispered conversation with Jean who was sitting beside him.

Kitty pulled open the fridge and her eyes brightened as her hand firmly closed around the handle of the milk jug. She pulled it out and began to unscrew the cap when a glass suddenly appeared in front of her face. "Forgetting somezing?" She slid her eyes to the side to see a grinning Kurt holding a glass out to her. Her face flushed and she took the glass from his hand. "I was getting to that part!" Kurt laughed and hopped up on the counter beside the fridge. "Sure you vere."

All the kids in the kitchen glanced toward the door when they heard a gruff throat clearing. Everyone's faces dropped as they took in the expression on Logans face, that particular grin spelled out trouble and usually quite a bit of pain for the students. "Danger room tonight. X Team only." His eyes searched out all the older students and his grin grew. "Anyone who's late gets an extra hour." He then turned and walked out, his job of torturing the students done for the morning.

The new recruits all let out breathes of relief, grinning at the older students and wishing them luck. The team groaned, resigned to their fate and continued eating breakfast. A honking could be heard from outside and Kitty perked up, chugging the last of her milk and grabbing an apple before waving to her friends and heading toward the jeep that was stopped out front of the mansions gates.

Many of the guys in the kitchen grumbled and glared in the direction of the jeep, none of them too happy that one of their own was with a boy from the brotherhood. The girls all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Everyone in the kitchen resumed their morning activities before heading to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt smiled as he walked down the hall hand in hand with Amanda. The two were happy together and Kurt felt proud that she still wanted to be with him even though he had come out as a mutant. The only thing they weren't happy about was that Kurt still didn't want to turn off his holo watch and Amanda kept pushing it. "Come on Kurt, I love you and so will they!" Amanda pleaded with her boyfriend, she wrapped her arm around his and her fingers slowly glided down the furry arm to touch his watch. Kurt frowned and shook his head, catching her hand with his other one. "Nien you are wrong. They hate me now and that's just because I can teleport, imagine how they vill react if they see a demon valking through the hallvay." Amanda pouted and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "But you're such a cute demon." She kissed his cheek and didn't notice when he flinched and curled in to himself a bit. He couldn't wait for the day to be over, he would take Logans training session over school any day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty sighed, she had had a tough day at school which was turning in to a regular thing. The students and teachers would all stare and whisper, giving the mutant students a large birth and death glares. Kitty stretched and relaxed against her boyfriends arms. They had finished the day and had gone to his house to watch a movie, Lance had managed to talk his house mates in to doing something else so they would have the house to themselves for a while and she smiled. She twisted in Lances arms to place a soft kiss against his lips. And Lance happily obliged, letting his hand run down her arm in a tender caress before settling on her hip. The kiss deepened and kitty let out a happy little sigh, Lances hand slowly slid under her shirt and very carefully started inching upward.

Kitty shifted and broke the kiss. "Lance, Don't." He frowned and kissed the side of her neck, his hand continued to move, leaving her side to caress her stomach and then let it rest just under her bust, his thumb barely brushing against the fabric of her bra. "Lance please, you know I'm not ready for that, besides" She glanced at the clock and then back to her boyfriend. "I have to go, Logans session is in like half an hour and I so totally can't be late." Lance gave an aggravated sigh and shoved his girlfriend off his lap and on to the couch. "Fine. Go. I need to go cool off." Kitty sighed and watched sadly as her boyfriend stormed out of the room, Most likely on his way to the bathroom. She stood up and straightened her shirt before heading home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan watched the kids maneuver around the room, walls popping up to block them and bots chasing after them. His eyes however kept being drawn to a young girl with a ponytail. He frowned as he observed her, she seemed to be distracted and he winced as something slammed in to the girl, throwing her across the room. "Keety!" Kurt ported next to her to check on her and Logan raised an eyebrow as he watched them interact.

Kurt settled next to Kitty and she groaned and shook her head. "Come on Keety you ave to pay attention." Kitty grinned sheepishly at Kurt. "Sorry, guess I'm just like having an off night." She quickly reached her hand up and placed it on his shoulder, her eyes focusing on the object that was hurtling toward them. She felt her body tingle as she phased them through it then let go of Kurt. "I'm ok now, promise." She smiled at took off trying her best to concentrate on the aptly named Danger Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue caught Kitty by the arm as they were leaving the Danger Room and Kitty looked up surprised and tilted her head toward her friend. "What's up?" „We need ta talk." Kitty raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Ok, but I wanna catch a shower first, meet you in our room?" Rogue nodded and took off to find a shower for herself.

The two girls settled on to their respective beds, dressed in their pj's. "Ok so, like what's up?" Kitty asked her best friend. "Well ah noticed you were distracted and ah wanna know whats wrong with ya." Kitty blushed and shook her head. "Nothings wrong." Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ya and Logans a giant teddy bear. Now tell meh whats wrong. Did somethin happen with Lance?" Kitty sighed and shifted so she was more comfortable before glancing at Rogue. "He.. He wants to go farther than I think I'm ready for. But I'm kind of worried that if I don't, he'll leave me. And I was starting to think... Maybe it's time. Maybe I should give him what he wants.

Kurt was standing outside the door to the girls room, his eyes wide and his hand outstretched, ready to knock. His hand slowly dropped and he shook his head. His eyes shifted to the side. 'I shouldn't be so vorried. I am vith Amanda and vhat Keety wants to do vith Lance is her decision. But..' Kurt ported back to his room, taking up his favorite spot on his balcony and let his thoughts absorb him. 'But for some reason. I reely don't vant her to.

Rogue watched the younger girl, eyes wide and she slowly got up and made her way to her friends bed. She sat down beside the girl, placing a pillow between them and leaning against it. She wasn't the huggy type of girl but she sensed her friend could use the comfort. "Kitty ah don't think you should do anythin your not ready to do. Lance will understand and if he loves ya he'll wait until your ready." Kitty smiled gratefully at the girl. Her eyes lit up a bit and she grinned at her. "And what about your pursuer hmm? Is he having any luck?"

The southern girl blushed and rolled her eyes. "Hardly. That swamp rat jus don't know when ta quit!" The girls both grinned at each other and burst in to a fit of giggles at the thought of the house's resident Cajun and his obsession with Rogue. Kitty clasped her hand in her friends cloth covered one and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thanks Rogue. I think I was like totally about to do something I would regret." Rogue smiled at her and got up to retreat to her own bed. "Any time Kitty, any time."

* * *

**German:**

**Guten Morgen - Good Morning  
**

**Katzchen - Kitten  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, so please don't sue!**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the week had passed by uneventfully, or at least as uneventful as a house full of teenage mutants could be. When the sun rose on Saturday morning, the inhabitants of the manor rose with it. The weekend started off with a rather intense training session with the professors and the teens were all glad when they sat in the kitchen, some groaning in pain from sore muscles and all of them happily digging in to lunch. Kitty glanced across the table and grinned at one of her best friends. "Hey fuzzy! You want to hang out today? Maybe watch a movie?" Kurt looked up from his second helping of lunch and frowned slightly "Ah, traurig, I mean sorry, but I already have plans vith Amanda today." Kitty glanced away before looking back at him and grinning "Oh that's ok we'll hang out later!" Kurt nodded and the two went back to their lunches, a certain southern bell watched the exchange and shaking her head. 'what idiots' she thought.

After lunch everyone did their part in cleaning up then the house divided, Kurt leaving to go pick up his girlfriend for a movie, Jean and Scott heading to the garage to go for a ride in his convertible and most of the younger students went to play mutant ball. Kitty turned to her other best friend and put on a slightly strained smile. "What are you up to today Rogue?" The southern bell looked hesitantly at the Cajun beside her. The two had plans to go for a picnic, she had finally succumbed to his badgering and agreed to go with him, but she could tell the slightly younger girl felt lonely. "Umm ah don't think we're doin anythin, you want to hang out with us today?" Remy who was sitting beside Rogue began choking on his drink and looked at Rogue surprised. Rogue gave a slight shrug and a smile as if to say 'what was i supposed to do?'

Kitty looked between the two excitedly "Are you sure that's ok? I like so totally don't want to intrude or anything!" Remy sighed and smiled at the girl, giving Rogue a look that let her know she owed him for this. "Oiu Chaton we don't mind if you spend t' day with us." Kitty squealed happily and the three took off to the rec room to enjoy a movie.

Kitty sat in the corner of the large couch, smiling gently as she watched Rogue and Remy share the love seat. Remy leaned down to whisper in Rogues ear and Rogue blushed, fidgeting uncomfortably on the rather small couch. Kitty focused her attention back on the movie but was quickly distracted by a question from Gambit. "Chaton, if you don't mind me asking why are you not with your man today?"

Rogue elbowed him in the side and scowled at him "Remy" She admonished but Kitty shook her head at her friend "Oh it's ok Rogue," She turned her attention back to Gambit who was lightly rubbing his side. "He's with the guys today and hanging out with the blob and toad just did not sound like my idea of a good day." The two nodded and they lapsed back in to silence, the three starring at the movie screen before once again Remy's voice was heard. "I'm sorry but I must ask. Why are you with one such as him? He does not deserve you Mon petite"

He scowled as once again Rogue dug her elbow in to him, her eyes wide. "What am I going to do with you!" Kitty giggled and smiled at the two "Lance is a good guy, sure he's rough with his friends but he has a sweet side that he just doesn't like to show-" "Ya not too you either." Rogue mumbled. Kitty frowned slightly. "So maybe he has a bit of a temper and I have to bug him to spend time with me but he's just a busy guy!"

Remy frowned at the girl "Mon petite it sounds to me like you are making excuses." Kitty shook her head, her voice going higher in her distress. "No it's not like that he cares about me!" Remy raised an eyebrow. "Kitty there is a full mansion of boys who care about ya and I'm sure any one of them would treat you infinitely better." Kitty bit her lip and a small noise slipped from the back of her throat.

Rogue saw the girl was upset and set out to sooth her. "Suga I'm sure you're right and I'm sure Lance cares in his own way, why don't we all just watch the movie." Kitty slowly nodded and settled back in to the couch, her knees pulled up to her chin and her body curled around a pillow but she sat through the rest of the movie in a daze and her eyes were shining with unshed tears as her friends comments swam in her head.

Once the movie ended, Kitty sat up and smiled weakly. "I'm gonna go up to our room and do some homework." She looked to the ground and left the room, simply phasing through everything that got in her way. Remy watched the girl leave sadly and turned back to Rogue just in time for the pillow she was swinging to connect with his face. "Ah Mon Cheri What was that for?" Rogue shook her head in frustration and threw her arms up. "Gee ah don't know maybe cause ya made mah best friend cry?"

XXXXXXX

Kitty sniffled and cuddled back in to her pillows, holding the small stuffed dragon. She had locked herself in her room and after finishing her homework for the week she had put in a CD to the stereo and was listening to some of her favorite pick me up songs.

She heard a knock at the door and sighed. "Come in." The door opened and she saw a pair of yellow eyes peer at her through the crack. "Kurt, are you home from your date already?" The German boy nodded and slowly entered the room, easing the door closed behind him. He glanced at the stereo then back to his friend who was trying to paste on a smile although he could see the dried tear tracks that lined her face. "Keety, vhats wrong? Vhy are you so sad?" Kitty shook her head. "I'm like not sad! Who said something about me being sad? I'm like totally fine!"

Kurts eyes softened and he walked over to the bed, sitting beside her and pulling the girl in to his arms. Kitty sighed and dropped the act, leaning in to her friends arms and accepting the comfort he offered. "Did Rogue send you up?" Kurt nodded hesitantly. "But I vould have come up anyvay. I vanted to see you." Kitty smiled at him and cuddled as close as she could, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "How was your date fuzzy?" Kurt sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes as well and making himself comfortable with his back against the wall. "Amanda almost turned off my vatch in the theater." Kitty gasped and sat up her eyes wide. „Oh Elf you must have been so upset!" Kurt smiled gently at her nickname for him. "Ja I vas. She has no right to make my decisions for me. I am not ready to expose myself to that extend and no one has the right to force anyvone to do anyzing they are not comfortable vith. I love her but I can't handle the constant strain, and I start to vonder vhy it's such a big deal."

Kitty nodded slowly and hugged her friend. "Oh Kurt I'm sure it will all work out ok, and like everyone totally has your back for when your ready." Kurt smiled gently "Danke Katzchen." Another knock sounded at the door and the two looked up as Rogue popped her head in. "Am ah interruptin anythin?" Kitty shook her head and the other girl entered the room and plopped down on her bed. "Oh and Rogue I'm so sorry for interrupting you and Remy today." Kitty bit her lip and rogue shook her head. "Nah that's alright, ah don't mind."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and straightened from his slouched position. "Ist there something you need to tell me? Ist meine schwester spending time vith that no good thief?" Kurt looked like he was about to get up and track down Gambit to tear him to shreds for even thinking of his sister the wrong way. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh please nothin is goin on and even if it was ah can take care of mah self thank you very much." Kurt grinned and backed down, knowing very well that what the girl said was true. "Okay but if I find him even looking at you ze wrong way! He'll be in for a vorld of trouble!" Kitty and Rogue grinned at each other and Kitty laughed. Kurt just looked between the two. "Vhat? I'm zerious!"

* * *

**German:**

**Traurig - Sorry  
**

**Katzchen - Kitten  
**

**Meine Shwester - My Sister  
**

**AN: On another note, This story does not have a Beta, anyone interested in the job, let me know :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, so please don't sue!**

**Chapter 3**

When Sunday morning rolled around a sleepy Kitty rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, letting the flashing numbers of her clock sink in to her fuzzy thoughts. '12:30? Doesn't Fuzzy usually wake us up at like nine?' She sat up, yawned and stretched seeing her room mate still asleep in the bed across the room. "Rogue like, wake up, it's like lunch time." Rogue yawned and peeked at Kitty through her sleep mussed hair. "What are ya talkin bout, Kurt hasn't come in ta wake us up yet, there's no way it's time fer lunch." She rolled over and went back to sleep and Kitty rolled her eyes deciding she would leave her there.

Kitty got up and glanced down at her pajamas which were her usual pink shorts and shirt and she shrugged before phasing herself through the wall and walking through the hall until she came across Kurts door. She knocked and poked her head through. "Fuzzy? Whats up? you like didn't come wake us." His back was to her and when he turned she could see the phone in his hand and a strained look on his face. He held up one of his three blue fingers at her and turned back to the phone.

"Amanda you just have to understand zat I'm not ready. Now I ave to go, we vill talk later... Ja bye." He hung up and turned to Kitty with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Keety, I vas distracted." Kitty shrugged and finished phasing herself in to the room. "Do you like wanna talk about it?" Kurt shrugged then took in her apparel. "Vhy don't ve go back to your room, and talk vhile you change, then go down to lunch?" Kitty nodded and took Kurts hand gently. He ported to her room with a quit 'Bamf' and proceeded to sit down on her bed, facing toward the wall so she could change.

"Eet's just that Amanda does not know vhen to stop. And I feel bad about geeting upset since she stood by me and all of her friends von't talk to her. But She does not understand vhat eet is like, she is not one of us and zinks zat me going to school Au natural vould be a good thing."

Kitty frowned as she changed her outfit then crawled on the bed beside Kurt, the dip in the mattress signaling him that he can turn around. By this point their appearance and talking had woken Rogue and she listened to her brothers words sleepily. "Why don't ya just tell her no?" Kurt looked pained. "I ave! Again and again! But she keeps bringing eet up and even vorse she keeps trying to turn off my vatch in public."

Rogue shook her head and shrugged "Sorry suga, not much ah can tell ya, that's somethin ya gotta talk ta her about." Kurt sighed and nodded glumly "Ja I know, I vill.. Sooner or later." The three got up and Kurt and Kitty headed downstairs while Rogue changed out of her pajamas.

The two arrived in the kitchen and took in the table of chatting teens. They took their places at the table and Ororo placed a plate in front of each of them, she smiled gently and waved away their thanks before continuing to bustle around the kitchen.

Kitty glanced down the table when she heard Amara call out her name. "There was a phone call for you today! It was Lance, he said he'd be by at two and to wear something nice." The younger girls, including; Amara, Jubilee and Rahne, all giggled and Kitty blushed, thanking Amara for the message.

She turned back to Kurt and noticed the rather pensive look on his face. "You ok Fuzzy?" Kurt looked at her and the look on his face melted away leaving an airy smile. "Ja I am fine Katzchen." The two smiled at each other and continued eating. "Hey Kurt would you like mind helping me pick out an outfit?" The blue fuzzy guy smiled at her and nodded "Sure Keety, I'd love to." Most of the occupants of the room watched the two, shooting each other looks and rolling their eyes at the two oblivious teens.

Kitty turned around and looked at herself in her mirror, she had dug down in to her closet and had managed to find a straight black skirt that fell to a few inches above her knees and a fitted red button up top that showed off her curves while remaining tasteful. She nodded and turned to Kurt, her arms reaching up to gather her hair in her usual pony tail. "What do you think?" Kurt stood and walked around the girl, taking in the outfit and the shape of her body.

He sighed, a thought in the back of his mind that she should be with him instead of the idiot Avalanche left him blushing. He cleared his throat as he came back to her front, standing about an inch away from her. "You are lovely Katzchen. There is just one thing." His tail brushed up her spine and the flexible spade snagged the hair tie in her thick brown hair, sliding it out, and letting her hair fall around her shoulders and frame her face. "Perfect." He breathed.

The two stood in silence, barely able to breath as they looked at each other then Kitty laughed awkwardly and turned away to put on some black flats. "Thanks for your help Elf." Kurt cleared his throat and nodded. "It's my pleasure, Meine liebe." Kitty smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. I'm going to go wait out front. See you later Fuzzy!."

* * *

**German:**

**Ja - Yes  
**

**Katzchen - Kitten  
**

**Meine liebe - My Love  
**

And to IronicallyNormal - Thank you soo much, you are my first ever review and it means soo much to me ^.^

A beta would look over the chapter before i post it, looking for gramatical, spelling, or punctuation errors and

also would give me feedback and ideas for improvment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, so please don't sue!**

**AN: This chapter has some rather adult issues and I wanted to warn my readers that I do not  
**

**take this issue lightly and wanted to remind them that this is a rated M story for a reason.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Kitty grinned as she listened to Lances plan for the day, sitting in the front of his jeep as they drove around town. People still weren't very welcoming to those they knew were mutants but some would grudgingly let them in to the shops, money was money after all.

Lance took Kitty through the town and when it started getting late he took her to a nice restaurant. They enjoyed their dinner and Kitty felt like she was on cloud nine at all the attention she was gaining from her boyfriend. Lance offered to take her back to his place to make the night last a bit longer before she had to leave and she agreed to it.

Once the two arrived at the run down house that shelters the brother hood, he led her up to his room and the two, lay down on his bed, cuddling and making out lightly. Kitty was enjoying herself, even keeping her mouth shut as she felt him slip his hand under her shirt, rubbing her side gently. She wasn't ready to go all the way, but she figured that just maybe she was being a little too up tight and as long as he stopped when she told him, she didn't mind a little under the clothes touching.

His hand gently cupped her breast through her bra and she released a small moan, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Lance took the noise as encouragement and began to grope her just a bit harder. She fidgeted uncomfortable but soon ignored it, reveling in the feeling. He shifted their bodies so that instead of laying beside each other, she was underneath him. She closed her eyes as he started kissing and sucking at her neck. The hand that was fondling her breast left the soft mound and began traveling south.

She hesitated as his hand began feeling up her thigh. "Umm Lance?" He kissed her on the mouth quickly "Shh don't worry babe, I know what I'm doing." His finger tips brushed against the line of her panties and she sat up, pushing him away. "I think we need to stop." Lance growled and slapped her. She fell back from the force of the slap and stared at him wide eyed. "We're done when I say we're done. You've been leading me on for weeks now, and I didn't just waste an entire day on you to get this far and then get turned away."

Kitty felt her eyes start to burn as tears welled up in them. She felt the hands that only moments ago were giving her pleasure and all of a sudden the feel of them on her body was making her sick. She felt his insistent fingers, prodding between her legs and felt the tears that were welling start to fall down her face. She felt her body start to tingle as her natural fight or flight instinct kicked in and she felt her body start to faze through the bed, but in her fear, her body was taking longer than usual to fully phase and Lance realized what was going on. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her half phased body back to the top of the bed. "Don't even think about it." He growled in her ear.

He slapped her again and the tingling went away as her body returned to being solid. He ripped her shirt open, the buttons flying across the room. He let the shirt fall open to expose her upper body then his hand snaked it's way back up her skirt, ripping her underwear down her legs.

He pushed her skirt up to bunch around her waist and used one hand to roughly grope one of her breasts and with his other hand he roughly pushed a finger in to her virgin hole. She let out a pained cry and he roughly pushed his lips against hers to silence her as he added another finger. Kitty felt the tears run down her face and felt herself turning off from the situation, retreating in to herself and trying to ignore the pain. "You know it didn't have to be like this."

He almost sounded sad and Kitty choked on her tears. "You could enjoy it ya know. But no little miss perfect is such a tease, wants everyone to need her but wont put out." The sadness left his voice and once again he was angry, his fingers going from gentle back to rough. He decided she was stretched enough and leaned back to wrestle with his belt. She watched, her eyes widening in horror as he opened the belt then undid his button and pulled down his zipper, then his pants. He pulled out his dick and grinned down at her before placing the tip at her entrance.

A loud scream was heard through out the house and all it's residents glanced toward Avalanches room. The guys grinned at each other, figuring that their best buds girl was loud in bed, Toad gave Pietro a high five and the blob grinned lecherously. The only resident that didn't write it off was Wanda. She looked up at the ceiling. The room she was in was directly under Lances and she started to glare, she had heard the pain and fear that had been in that shout.

Kitty sobbed as Lance roughly took her, over and over again. She felt blood trickle down her leg from her stolen virginity and she closed her eyes tightly, praying he would finish soon. When finally he came inside her, he rolled off of her and grinned lazily. She could feel her own blood and his juices slowly run down her leg. Her tears continued to flow and he slowly nodded off to bed beside her.

Kitty slowly stood and began to collect her clothing. She dressed as best she could, planning to burn the outfit when she got home. She slowly opened the door and scanned the hallway, before making her way to the bathroom. She eased the door closed and all the aches and pains she was trying to suppress surged through her. She slowly eased herself down the wall, curling in to a ball and sobbing.

Wanda climbed the stairs and stood outside the bathroom door, listening to the slight girl inside, cry. It broke her heart and she slowly opened the door and opened the bathroom. "Kitty?" The girl jumped and curled tighter in to a ball, her body shaking uncontrollably. The scarlet witch hesitated and then took a deep breath before kneeling next to the crying brunette and pulling her in to her arms. "Shh it's ok. It'll be ok." Kitty looked at her, a look of total despair in her eyes. She shook her head and her voice broke as she spoke. "No it's not." Wanda felt her heart go out to the girl and she pulled her head against her chest, her hand sliding through the thick brown hair, trying to comfort her. "Let's get you cleaned up, then I'll bring you home."

* * *

IronicallyNormal - Thank you for the offer but I actually took up a friend on the offer not long before I got your review.

Hopefully you'll still read the story though :)

Thank you to my other reviewers as well, it's soo appreciated and hopefully there will be more ^.^

I don't think I will have a set schedule for posting I just don't want to post all at once then have you guys wait while I write more

So everytime a chapter goes up that means more is being written!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own!  
**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt paced in front of the front doors, his tail swishing in aggravation behind him. It was one o'clock and Kitty was late for curfew. He looked at the door every time he passed it, then looked down at his wrist to check the time. He stopped suddenly when he heard the creak of the large wooden doors and he stormed toward the girl. "Keety! Vere have you been? I've been vorried sick!" Kitty looked up at Kurt and smiled weakly "sorry Fuzzy. I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt took in his friends appearance and his anger dissipated. Her hair was a bit wind swept, her eyes oddly bright and she was in a different top. "Keety vhere is your shirt?" She glanced down at the top Wanda had given to her.

The girl had taken the time to clean her up, wiping the make up from her face and removing the signs of tears. She had let Kitty cry in to her shoulder for over an hour before taking charge and giving Kitty no time to feel sorry for herself. Kitty was sure that it was the best thing the girl could have done for her, keeping up a stream of constant conversation while she brushed her hair, cleaned her face, helped her clean other parts of her body and had covered up her exposed skin with a shirt of her own.

Kitty tugged on the bottom of the shirt, it was rather large and seemed to swallow her small frame whole "Oh.. Something was spilled on mine so Wanda let me borrow one of hers." Kurt looked at the girl strangely but shrugged it off. He walked forward and engulfed the girl in a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Got eet?" Kitty nodded and hugged her friend back "I promise Elf." She hid her face in his shoulder letting his soft fur brush against her skin and sooth her frazzled nerves. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Kurt nodded. "Gute Nacht Katzchen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the sun rose on Monday morning it shone in through the windows of the mansion, brightening all the rooms, and illiciting groans from the occupants of said rooms, except for one. The room the Rogue and Kitty shared was empty as both girls huddled in the bathroom. Kitty was sitting on the counter as Rogues glove covered hand held her chin, turning her face to see it from as many angles as she could.

"Suga, what happened?" Kitty blushed a little as Rogue examined her slightly swollen and bruised cheek. Luckily it hadn't quite set in the night before since Wanda had placed some ice against it. Kitty was just glad that Kurt didn't see it, as she knew he would over react. "It's like totally nothing." Kitty chirped, her bright smile stretching the bruised cheek and not quite reaching her eyes.

"You know how much of a klutz I can be. Can you just help me cover it up?" Rogue frowned and raised an eyebrow at her younger friend. Sure Kitty was a total klutz when she had first joined the X-Men but all of them had, had so much training they all had almost perfect reflexes. She looked in to the blue eyes in front of her and sighed. She didn't know what Kitty was hiding but she knew the girl would tell her on her own. "Ah don't think there's much ah can do for ya."

Kitty seemed to deflate at the thought of all the looks and questions she would get when people saw her face. She nodded slowly "Well thanks anyway." She hopped off the counter and carefully maneuvered past Rogue and out in to the hallway. Rogue watched her as she disappeared through the wall to their bedroom.

Rogue sighed and bit her lip. "What has that girl gotten herself in to?" She shook her head, making herself a promise to keep an eye on the girl then followed her path back to the bedroom to get changed for the day.

Kitty and Rogue slowly walked in to the kitchen, Kitty's head was down but since her hair was in her ever present pony tail her face was exposed and it didn't take Logan's keen eyes very long to see the large bruise on her cheek.

He stood from the table and swiftly walked over to her, lifting her face by her chin and growling loudly. The chatter stopped as the kids in the kitchen watched, wide eyed. Kitty's eyes met with her teachers and she could see the fury he tried to suppress. "Half pint! What is this?" Kitty shifted her eyes away and shrugged, trying to break from his hold. "It's a bruise Logan, what does it look like."

Most of the younger students winced as she spoke back to him and he growled again. "And how did it get on your face?" Kitty's thoughts whirled as she tried to think up an excuse. Luckily for her she heard a honking out front. She stiffened and her eyes widened, "Sorry Logan but my ride is here." She phased out of his grasp and bolted out the door.

Logan's eyes narrowed and he quickly projected his thoughts to the head of the institute. "Chuck, there's a problem we need to talk about." He heard the reply echo through his head. "Understood. Come to my office once all the children have left for school."

Kitty took a deep breath before making her way through the foyer and out to Lances jeep. She could see him sitting calmly in the front seat and she hesitated before jumping in beside him. "Hey pretty Kitty, ready to go?" She nodded and then her breathe stopped as he leaned over and cheerily kissed her bruised cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan paced in front of Charles Xavier's desk. "Chuck I could smell him on her. She was late for curfew last night, I could hear the elf storming around waiting for her. How else would she get that bruise on her face if it wasn't for that slime ball Alvers!" His claws unsheathed and he stopped, slamming his hands down on his old friends desk. "Just wait till I get my hands on him."

Charles sighed and closed his eyes. He was worried for his young pupil but was sure that the girl would have come to him if something was wrong so he set about to calm the angry man down. "Logan please, think this through, you could smell young Lance on Kitty because they are engaged in a relationship. This also explains her absence from the mansion last night. They are young, They will break rules every once in a while and be home past curfew. And there could be many a reason why she was injured. But if it makes you feel better I shall sit with the girl and talk to her."

Logan took a deep breath and carefully retracted his claws. "What would make me feel better, would be to see Alvers roasting over a spit." He growled before turning and exiting the office with a slam of the door.

* * *

German:

Gute Nacht Katzchen - Good Night Kitten

Thank you to all my reviewers ^.^ I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own so you can't sue!**

**Warning: Mature content!  
**

**AN:  
**ok so usually I answer my reviewers at the end of a chapter, but I received a review that really struck a chord with me and I felt the need to answer it special. The review asked me something along the lines of "why would Kitty hide that she has been raped." And I wanted to answer that review and let the person know that hiding is a very common response in rape victims. Most girls feel ashamed or dirtied and don't want their loved ones to know. some girls even feel like they brought it upon themselves and that it was their fault. Kitty hiding her rape from her friends and teachers is because she doesn't want them to think bad about her, she's scared that it will change the way they treat her. She is also scared and thinks she loves Lance. I'm sorry if this wasn't explained very well but it will come out more as you read.

**Chapter 6**

Kitty walked through the halls of the school, her body tense and her eyes trained on the floor. She didn't need to watch where she was going, the arm around her shoulders was leading her. She had been surprised when Lance had walked her to her first class, usually they split at the lockers with a kiss and a promise to see each other at lunch.

Kitty usually split her days, one day eating with Lance and the brotherhood and the next eating with the X Men. The X Men didn't really like it but they dealt with it. However today when they had arrived at their lockers Lance had not leaned down to giver her a kiss instead he kept his arm around her and walked her to her class.

Kitty smiled at him, thinking maybe he was just trying to be sweet, maybe he felt bad about what he did. And she seemed right, on the way to the class room he had apologized profusely and she shushed him, telling him it was alright.

So she was surprised when after her first class he was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She walked up to him and he slung his arm around her shoulder again, leading her to her next class. This continued through until lunch and now they were on their way to the cafeteria.

Today she was planning to eat with her friends from the institute but when she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, before going off to their table his arm tightened around her.

"You're gonna come sit with us today pretty Kitty." She looked surprised but nodded "Alright I guess I can sit with them tomorrow." She slid in to a seat beside Lance and sat quietly as the guys all chatted around her, basically ignoring her presence. She could feel eyes on her but refused to look over at the table that held her friends, who were shooting her curious looks.

Kitty heard Jeans voice in her head and her spine stiffened. "Kitty the professor asked me to let you know to go to his office after school, he would like to talk to you." As soon as the intrusion in her mind was there it was gone and she slowly continued to eat her lunch.

By the end of the day Kitty was starting to feel a bit annoyed at Lances arm around her, leading her where he wanted to. But when she had tried to leave him, he had tightened his arm and kept her in place. She sighed in relief as the final bell rung and she exited the classroom. She spotted Lance at the same time he saw her and he made his way over to her.

"Hey pretty Kitty, I got some plans for us." His hand closed over her bottom quickly and he gave her a lecherous grin. Kitty stiffened in fear, „Sorry Lance but I like totally have to get home, the proffer wants to talk to me." Kitty hadn't realized that while they were talking he had led them to an empty hallway.

He slowly pushed her up against the wall, nuzzling her neck. "Well then you'll just have to make it up to me right here and now, won't you." Kitty almost dropped her book bag, her eyes widening in shock. "w-what?" He grinned and pushed on her shoulders, her body sliding down the wall until her eyes where level with his crotch.

"You better hurry Pretty Kitty, don't want anyone to find us." He undid his pants and pulled out his erection, her eyes crossed and she pressed herself against the wall, looking up at him, frightened. He pushed his hips forward and grinned, his eyes sliding closed as he forced his way in to her mouth.

Kitty had tears running down her cheeks as Lance brutally abused her throat. Finally he seemed to be close, his hips quickening their pace and she was praying she could leave. He came in her mouth and she waited, expecting him to move so she could spit out the bitter substance, but he didn't.

He kept himself there, inside her, forcing her to swallow. "Come on, don't Kittys like cream?" Kitty forced it down her throat and he released her, tucking himself back in to his pants and crouching down in front of her to be eye level. "You're not going to let your professor know anything about this. Do you understand?"

His fingers held on to her chin with bruising force and she closed her eyes, whimpering in acceptance. "Good." He stood and left her in the hallway with his parting words wringing in her ears. "I'll see you later Pretty Kitty, next time I'll make sure our fun can last longer." Kitty watched Lance leave then bolted to the bathroom, her stomach heaving.

XXXXXXXXX

Kitty fidgeted in her seat in front of the professors desk. "You like, wanted to speak to me sir?" Charles smiled kindly at the girl. "Yes I did. I had a visit from professor Logan this morning. He seemed rather upset, noticed the bruise on your face and had come up with quite a few ideas on how it got there."

He placed his elbows on the desk, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on them, his eyes regarding his fidgeting student. His mind reached out to hers, prodding lightly but not breaching her thoughts. He caught feelings of guilt, fear, pain. His voice echoed inside her head, "He is under the impression that young mister Alvers, placed that bruise on your cheek. Is there something you would like to tell me Kitty?"

Kitty shook her head, her eyes trained on the floor, refusing to look up at the professor. "Like no sir. Nothing I would like to tell you, I told this morning, i'm like perfectly fine, the bruise was simply an accident is all." She finally connected eyes with him, almost pleading with the professor to drop the subject. "He's just like over reacting."

Charles watched the girl and mentally sighed. Perhaps his old friend was right this time. He wished Kitty would open up to him, he would not force the girl but it was agonizing to see one of his students in such turmoil.

He leaned back away from his desk and rested against the back of his chair. "Thank you for coming to talk to me Kitty." The girl nodded her relief palpable. "And I just want you to know, that I am always here to talk to, if there is anything you need. I encourage you to come see me or any of the other professors." Kitty nodded before slipping out of the room through the door.

She quickly made her way back to her room, hoping Rogue would be elsewhere and she could have some time alone before dinner. She opened the door and took a step in to the room. Unfortunately for her not only was Rogue present sitting at her desk, with her homework spread out before her but she was arguing with Gambit who was laying across her bed and threatening to blow said homework up.

They both looked up as Kitty entered the room and she froze before forcing a smile across her face. "Oh sorry, i'll just leave you guys alone." She started to back out of the room but the Cajun stood up, "Non non Chaton, t'is your room, I wouldn't want t' run you out of your own room." Rogue nodded "Ya it's ok y'all can come in."

Kitty hesitated but felt that if she left now it would be too suspicious so she slowly walked in to the room and settled on to her bed, pulling Lockheed in to her lap and then picking up a book from her night table. "I promise it'll be like i'm not even here."

Rogue examined her room mate and leaned back in her chair. "So Kitty why did the professor wanna see ya?" Kitty shrugged it off, "Just wanted to know about why i'm bruised, apparently mr. Logan was worried." The other two occupants in the room shot each other meaningful looks but let the girl get absorbed in her book.

* * *

So here's another chapter, remember a new chapter released means a new chapter written ;p

Also I am so sorry, I love Kitty just as much as you guys I swear! and things will pick up, so please don't kill me .

I also wanna give a shout out to all my great reviewers, you will never know how much you make my day!

And to my anonymous reviewer yes I know Kitty is strong and would try to put up a fight, but keep in mind she's shocked, this is someone she loves, someone she believed would never hurt her. I have never been raped but I feel that even if someone was a fighter, under the circumstances I think it makes sense for her to go in to shock and not put up as much of a fight.

And please forgive me, i'm bad at writing accents :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kurt blinked and quickly took in his surroundings, taking in where his team mates stood and where there where threats. He ported out of the way of a laser beam and landed on the side of a wall, his yellow eyes, constantly scanning.

The rest of the team were making their way to the end point, a small platform that held a button that would end the simulation.

He saw that most of the team were helping each other on to the platform, except for Bobby who had lagged behind and was struggling with a bot. Kurt teleported over and ripped the bot off the wall, throwing it aside and nodded for Bobby to run.

He ported his way on to the stand and slowly sank to the floor as everyone safely got on to the platform and Jean pressed the button. They all heard Logans voice over the speakers as the surroundings melted away, leaving them standing in the danger room. "Not bad. Do better tomorrow." The kids grinned then a few of them groaned as the aches and pains started setting in.

X

Kurt stretched as the hot water of his shower sank through his fur and loosened his muscles, he felt his stomach rumble and put a three fingered hand against it, "Ah eet seems I need to go make myself a snack." He grinned and finished rinsing off the soap before exiting the shower and drying off.

He slipped on a pair of pj pants and ported down to the kitchen, immediately opening the fridge and sticking his head inside. He hummed happily and started loading his arms up with food, his tail waving happily in the air.

He shut the fridge and started unloading the ingredients in his arms on to the counter. "Hungry elf?" His eyes widened slightly and he slowly looked up at the young girl sitting at the table. He smiled guiltily. "Maybe a leetle."

Kitty smiled and put her glass of milk back down on the table, sticking her fork in to her fruit salad and eating a grape. Kurt finished making himself a rather large sandwich then sat down at the table next to Kitty. His hand slowly lifted and traced her cheek bone where he knew there was a bruise.

It was too dark in the kitchen to properly see but he knew it was there. He had been trying to pin her down long enough to ask her about it but the girl had been avoiding him for days now. "How does eet feel?"

Kitty shrugged and ate another piece of fruit. "Not bad. I can barely tell it's there anymore except for everyone starring at me" Kurt nodded and looked down at his sandwich. "You don't vant to talk about eet, do you." he heard her sigh. "No. I don't." Kurt nodded and let it drop.

They ate in silence for a while until Kitty finished her snack. She stood up and put her dishes in the dish washer. She leaned down and gave Kurt a hug from behind. "Night Fuzzy." He took hold of her wrist quickly before she could leave and looked deep in to her deep blue eyes. "Keety.. You don't have to let yourself be hurt. You are a schatz and deserve to be treated as such. Next time, I von't leave it be. I vill kill him."

Kittys eyes widened. "Kurt, what do you mean?" Kurt stood and pulled Kitty in to a hug. "I know it vas Lance. Logan knows it vas Lance. I'm pretty sure Rogue knows it vas Lance. And if any of us find any proof that he is hurting you. We vill kill him."

He let Kitty go and sat back down to continue eating his sandwich. He heard her intake of breath, then her foot steps heading out of the kitchen. He put the sandwich down and sighed, all of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

**German:**

**Schatz - Treasure  
**

So i've been having a few complaints about my characterization of Kitty and Lance and many people saying that as much as they hate Lance he would never rape Kitty and I understand where they are coming from and I apologize if I upset anyone. This is my first story so if I lost Kitty a little bit i'm sorry and I will try harder to keep her attitude and personality to the story. But for the purpose of this story she has been raped and that has caused her to become slightly withdrawn and all I can promise is that she will make a come back in later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:  
**Characters may be a bit ooc and I apologize, I just like to remind people that this is my first fan fic and i'm trying to stay as close to  
the characters as i can while also staying with the story line. That said, I know Kurt would never let it get as far as he did. but he's also dealing with his own relationship, as well as mutant haters, school and training.

**Chapter 8**

When Kurt rose on Sunday morning it was to his phone ringing. He opened one eye and stared at the thing as it rang, trying to decide whether to open it or not. Finally he gave in, picking up the phone and flipping it open. "Hallo?" "Kurt! Are you free today?"

Kurt closed his eyes again and rested back against his pillows, barely holding back a groan as his girlfriends voice came through the speaker.

His mouth answered for him before his brain could think of something to say. "Sorry Amanda but I am busy today." He could hear the pout in her voice. "But Kurt I haven't seen you in like two weeks, other than at school!"

Kurt felt slightly guilty at being reminded that he was ignoring Amanda but he just couldn't handle the pressure she put him under right now, and he had been meaning to spend some time with Kitty since he hadn't really spoken to her since the night in the kitchen, which had been almost a week ago.

"I'm sorry Amanda but not today." He said good bye and hung up. He stretched and went over to his closet to grab a shirt. He had noticed a few things about his friend lately and he planned to confront her about it.

X

When Kurt got to the kitchen he glanced around and felt ready to scream. He hadn't been able to find Kitty in her bedroom, nor the rec room, nor the training room, nor any other room in the mansion so finally he stormed in to the kitchen and pinned the first person he could with a glare.

Poor innocent Rahne had gone down to the kitchen to enjoy a nice quit breakfast. What she had not expected was for their resident blue elf to storm in the kitchen, looking murderous and glare at her. "Umm Is there somethin I can do for ye?" Kurt nodded once. "Vhere is Keetty?" Rahne smiled brightly, she knew the answer to this one! "Oh! Lance picked her up!"

Rahne feared she may have just made a horrible mistake when she saw Kurts hands curl in to fists and he ported out of the room, leaving behind a puff of smoke and the stench of sulfur. "Did I say something wrong?"

X

Kurt ported his way to the brotherhood house and pounded on the door. When he had begun his search for Kitty he had been calm, just wanting to talk to the girl, but as his search wore on his anger grew and all he wanted to do now was wrap his hands around Alver's neck and port Kitty home where he could lock her in his room and keep her safe forever.

He snarled as after a minute the wood door remained closed and he pounded on it again, his tail whipping behind him in aggravation. Finally the door opened and before him stood the Scarlett Witch. She took one look at him and opened the door wider. „They aren't here but you and I need to have a talk blue boy."

Kurt hesitated for a moment, wanting to find Kitty, not sit and talk to the brother hoods resident female but he sighed and walked in to the house. "Better make eet quick." He snarled.

Wanda rolled her eyes and closed the door before leading Nightcrawler in to the living room. Pietro, Toad and Freddie all looked up, Pietro rushing to his sisters side and pulling her behind him slightly. "X Men, what are you doing in our house?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and pushed past her brother, moving over to make herself comfortable on the couch, as far away from the guys as she could. "I invited him in. And I need you three to leave."

The three boys looked flabbergasted and stared at the witch. "Excuse me?" Pietro got over his shock and glowered at his sister. "You can't just kick us out and invite an X Men in!." Wanda stared at her brother, beginning to get frustrated. "I can and I just did." Her eyes flashed and the three boys at least had enough sense to know that if they pushed it they would be leaving the house in pieces.

"Fine let's go." Pietro glared at Kurt before zipping out of the house, toad and Freddie following. Kurt walked in to the living room and took a seat next to Wanda. "What is eet that you vant?"

Wanda shifted uncomfortably before spitting it out. "I'm worried about Kitty." Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "You and me both. Vhat do you know?" Wanda glanced away from the piercing gold eyes. "More than I wish I did."

XX

By the time Wanda had confessed to helping Kitty clean herself up the other week, and telling Kurt what Lance did to her, Kurt was livid and ready to tear him to shreds. Wanda narrowed her eyes at the furry blue boy pacing her living room. "If you knew he was hitting her why did you leave it until now?"

Kurt paled and slowly sat down. "I.. I did not know." He looked away, ashamed of himself. He had been so busy with his own life that after that first hit he had not been paying enough attention. He noticed Kitty becoming more withdrawn and he had done cursory inspections every morning of what skin he could see, to check if any more bruises had cropped up, but when he couldn't find any visible ones he assumed it was ok.

"I.. I thought she vould come to me. And confide in me... I didn't vant to push her." Wanda shook her head and almost slapped the boy in front of her. "I'm not even the girls friend but I've been watching out for her more than her supposed family is!"

Kurt flinched and seemed close to tears as he mentally reviewed the past few weeks. The way Kitty would flinch away when someone went to touch her, the way she seemed to avoid sitting as much as she could, and finally he remembered the way he had watched her touch her ribs lightly as if they were causing her pain. And he hated himself for the way he wrote it all off.

He had put the injuries down as Danger room incidents, because he didn't want to even consider the alternative, and she always seemed to have a smile, playing it off and joking with her friends.

He stood from the couch, "I vill not let this go any farther. Do you know vhere they are?" Wanda shrugged, glad one of the X dorks were finally taking action to help Kitty. "Last I heard they were going to the park." Kurt turned to leave and Wanda stopped him.

"Oh and Kurt?" He glanced back at her and saw a look that spoke of his murder. "If this is how you guys treat family. You're no better than my father." Kurt flinched but nodded. She was right. He didn't understand how no one had done anything and he hated himself the most for it.

* * *

Ok so finally Kurt is clued in and ready for action. Next chapter he finds Kitty and Lance!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 9**

Kurt made his way to the park that was a few blocks away, quickly turning on his watch before leaving the brotherhood house. He arrived at the park and took in the sight of children playing and running around. He scanned the park until his eyes landed on a couple sitting together under a tree.

It looked to Kurt like they were arguing. The boys face looked furious and the girls shoulders were tense. He saw her shake her head and the boy punched the ground, sending a small tremor through the park The boy grabbed the girls upper arm and the girls spine straightened before she yanked away, shaking her head again.

He felt the urge to interrupt the two. To run over there and wrap his hands around the boys neck, but a little whisper in the back of his mind demanded he stay still. After a couple weeks of Kitty becoming withdrawn and letting Lance control her, it stunned him to see her lash out, pushing against Lances chest and he could hear her voice becoming raised

X

Kitty shook her head as Lance suggested they head back to the house. „No." It was no more than a whisper but Lance heard it and he narrowed his eyes. „No? Did you just tell me no?" He laughed and shook his head before leaning forward and forcefully punching the ground, a smile on his face.

„Now that is funny. It's like you think I'm asking you." Kitty shook her head again and pulled away as Lance grabbed her arm, trying to drag her to her feet. „I said no! I won't do this anymore! You cannot make me do what you want!." The girl shot to her feet, the boy following. „I sat back and I let you use me! I let my fear control me and I let you control me and I won't take it anymore!."

Lance shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. „You know what, you're not even worth it. I don't have to force a girl to my bed, I wanted you and I had you. Now I'm done with you." He felt a sharp stinging sensation as Kitty's hand made contact with his cheek.

She looked slightly surprised but slowly smiled . „You don't have me anymore. And if there's anything I can do about it you won't have any other girl either. I will never let you subject an innocent girl to what you did to me."

Lance held his cheek and glared at her before turning around and walking away. Kitty watched him go, her legs turning to jelly as she slowly sank to the ground, relief etched in to her every feature. For two weeks she had put up with him, had deluded herself in to thinking she had no where to go, nothing she could do.

And as she watched Lance walk out of the park and out of her life she started to laugh.

X

Kurt watched the scene between the two and watched Lance leave. He almost took off after him but stopped and went to Kitty instead. He would find Lance later, and he knew a few others who wouldn't mind a 'conversation' with the boy either.

He quickly made his way to Kitty who was sitting on the ground and laughing as tears streamed down her face. He approached cautiously, extending a hand, and lightly placing it on her shoulder. „Katzchen?" Kitty looked up at Kurt and smiled „He's gone elf.. I really did it!."

Kurt knelt down next to the girl and carefully folded her in to his arms as her laughing died out and sobs began wracking her body. He held the shaking girl close, gently smoothing her hair. „Ja you did."

They sat there, wrapped in each others arms while Kitty cried herself raw and after an hour she finally calmed down. „I. I couldn't even recognize myself elf." He felt her fingers clench in the material of his shirt and he sat silently, letting her unload the last two weeks from her chest.

„When it happened. I.. I just didn't know what to do, I tried to get away at first but I just, I couldn't." Kurt understood what she was talking about, he had seen enough times when they had been fighting and Kitty was shocked out of phasing, causing her to get injured. He knew her powers were growing and developing and she had control most of the time, but like anyone's powers, enough fear will block them.

Kurt let her ramble on and finally when she seemed to slow down he moved back so he was able to see her face. „Keety. Vhy didn't you talk to someone? Me or Rogue, ve vould have helped you." Kitty let her eyes drop to the ground. „I know you would have. But Elf i'm supposed to be strong. I was weak and now... now i'm dirty. Everyone will look at me differently, i'm disgusting and I couldn't handle the though of losing everyone."

Kurt brought the girl closer in to his arms and shook his head. „Nien Katzchen, nobody thinks zat. Ve vould never think zat." Kitty sighed in relief at finally being free from Lance and finally opening up to someone about the last two weeks in hell.

Kurt held her tighter as a though came to him and he very quietly called her name. „Yes Kurt?" „Have you. I mean.. Did he... Use protection?" Kitty stiffened. That wasn't something she had thought about through her haze of fear and she slowly shook her head, quickly trying to think back to the last time she had gone through menstruation, tears welling in her eyes again. „Kurt.. I didn't get my period this month." „Keety, I think ve should take you to Heir Mcoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX(I thought about leaving it here, but I couldn't tease you guys like that.)

Kitty sat on the hard metal examination table, Kurt by her side, running a soothing hand up and down her back. When they had entered the office, Hank had smiled kindly at them but as the story came out, his friendly look turned more clinical and worried.

He had then made Kurt leave the room as he examined Kitty and used some machine he had created that was basically an early pregnancy test. He had expressed his desire to have had an earlier look at her in case their had been any tearing or injuries but it seemed that luckily she was not badly wounded.

He had checked her entire body and found a few bruises on her sides and ribs but nothing they needed to worry about. Now the two teenagers where waiting for the results of the test and Kitty was trying not to hyperventilate.

Hank came out of his office and watched both of the kids' spines straighten. He sat down in front of them and placed a hand on Kitty's knee. „The results came back negative." Kitty burst in to tears at the relief and wrapped her arms around Kurts neck. „oh Gott sei Dank" Kurt sighed, rubbing Kitty's back.

Hank smiled at the two briefly. „now Kitty it is still early and the missed period was most likely from stress but I want you down here again in two weeks time, just to make sure and we'll do another test."

Kitty nodded and smiled a watery smile at the doctor. „Thank you." He nodded and moved out of the way, letting the two leave the med bay. He stopped Kurt and smiled at Kitty saying he would like a word alone with the boy. Kitty nodded and went to the hall to wait.

Hank faced the boy and sighed, rubbing at his temples a bit. „You will tell me when you plan to find Mr. Alvers. I don't want to unleash you and Logan on the poor boy, someone needs to be able to tell you when it is enough." Kurt reluctantly nodded and Hank gestured to the hallway. „you better get to her, She will need all the support she can get right now.

* * *

German:

oh Gott sei Dank - Oh Thank God

I just wan to send a shout out to all my lovely reviewers, I appreciate every one of you and it warms my heart so much to see you all like the story enough to review, So keep it up!

Another chapter posted is another written and reviews are the encouragement to get more written!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them.

**Chapter 10**

Kitty was visibly shaking as she sat at the breakfast table, idly poking at the food in front of her. Every once in a while when she received a nudge from Rogue and she would remember to actually eat some of it. Kurt walked in to the room and instantly took the seat to Kitty's left as her right was already preoccupied by her room mate.

Kurt took in the girls pale skin and the slight darkness under her eyes that clued him in that her night had been filled with bad dreams.

His tail slowly started to rub gently at her lower back in comforting circles. "Katzchen, don't vorry so much, ve vill be at your side all day."

Rogue nodded from beside her and slung a cloth covered arm across the back of her chair. "Ya and ah'll punch him if he even tries comin near ya."

Kitty smiled gratefully at her friends. She had come out with the truth to Rogue the night before and her best friend had hugged her and soothed away her fears, assuring the girl that she would love her no matter what.

She sighed and stood with the others, heading out to Scott's car to head to school. She hadn't noticed that the rest of the students had been shooting her looks that ranged from pity to fury, love and most of all protection.

None of the students were mad with her other than for the reason that she had tried to hide something from them, all of them however where letting their imaginations run wild with what they wanted to do to Lance.

Evan, Kurt and Scott all locked gazes with each other, they had made a plan for one of them to always be by Kitty's side during the school day and Kurt was making his own plan for when he found Lance.

X

Kurt took the chance while Scott was keeping an eye on Kitty to search for Amanda. Usually the girl would be glued to his side but he couldn't seem to find her and he thought he knew why. He had been pushing her to the side the last little while and he felt awful for it, he could only imagine how upset his girlfriend was with him.

Sure she had been annoying him lately but he still cared for her and she didn't deserve to be treated the way he was treating her. He rounded the corner and a smile lit his face as he saw her bent over a water fountain.

He rushed to her side and pulled her in to a hug as she straightened. "Kurt!" She sounded surprised but gladly wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling gently as she felt the fur his holo watch hid.

"Amanda I am so sorry!" Amanda looked up in to his eyes and knew he was apologizing for not being around the last few weeks. „Eet's just that there as been so much going on in ze mansion. And Keety, She as been going through a tough time, She is my best friend and I had to help her, am still helping her."

Amanda nodded and hugged him again, „It's ok Kurt, how about you make it up to me? You, me and the movie theater, this Saturday?" Kurt grinned, dropping a small kiss on his girlfriends mouth „Sounds wunderbar."

The two held hands and chatted as Kurt walked her to class, Amanda casually mentioning that he would look better without his watch and Kurt rolling his eyes, but both of them smiling.

X

As lunch time approached Kitty was a jumbled mess of nerves. Her nails were bitten to the quick and her eyes were constantly scanning the hall way. The bigger part of her knew she would be able to take Lance in a fight if he initiated one but a smaller more insistent part continued to remind her how pathetic he had made her feel, how useless and weak, and she worried he would exploit that and she would revert to being the girl that had taken her body for the last month and a half.

Evan watched his friend out of the corner of his eye and frowned sadly. He hated Alvers for turning his bubbly and chatty friend in to the girl he saw before him and he made it a personal vow to help return her to the way she had been before, the girl everyone at the institute couldn't help but love, even if she was a little annoying sometimes.

Evan through his arm around her shoulders and ignored the small flinch that accompanied it. "Hey Kit, it's finally time for lunch, what do you say we go grab some grub then meet up with the blue furry dude and the others."

As he hoped he watched her features brighten slightly at Kurt's name and he sighed in relief. If anyone was gonna help her it would be the institutes resident comedian. It seemed like he and Rogue where the only ones she could fully trust and let her walls down around them.

They quickly grabbed food and met with their friends, taking a seat beside Kurt who had Amanda on his other side. She felt her body become more relaxed then it had been all day and even let a small, although rather pained, smile slide across her features.

She ate quietly as her friends chatted around her although her ears perked at a whispered conversation she could hear between Jean and Scott. "The boy did the first smart thing in his life and skipped school today." Kitty sighed happily at that, reassured that she wouldn't have to continue scanning the hallway for him.

She ate her lunch a little easier and started to actually contribute to the conversation, although most of her answers were hushed and short. She felt lighter than she had all day and was positive she would make it through the rest of the school day in the same mood.

X

The group of mutants were smiling and chatting as they walked through the building and toward Scott's convertible at the end of the day. Even one Kitty Pryde had a smile on her face and her friends around her. Until they passed the side of the school and a certain voice forced all the color to drain from her face.

"Hey there pretty Kitty. You miss me at school today?" The group froze and Kitty slowly turned around to see Lance leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face. Her eyes were wide and she could swear her brain was short circuiting as she felt she couldn't speak or move.

She heard a low growl at her side and then a 'bamf' and there was a puff of smoke beside her. Kurt ported right in front of the other boy and his hand fisted in the boys shirt, lifting him roughly against the wall so his feet were dangling an inch off the ground.

Lances eyes widened slightly as the growling teen got right up in his face. "You must be incredibly stupid, to show up here vhere I can finally get miene hands on you." Lance struggled, trying to break loose from his grip.

"Oh please X Men, what do you think your gonna do to me?" Right after the words left his mouth he regretted them as all he saw where Kurt's eyes narrow and his other fist fly at his face. Kurt's fist connected with Lances nose and all the other teens heard the sickening crunch then the resulting thud as his nose broke and his head was slammed against the brick wall from the force.

Kitty watched horrified as her best friend, the usually calm and peaceful elf, beat up her ex boyfriend. She turned to the others to see them in equal states of shock and let out a slow whistle as punches where rained across Lances body "For a pacifist He's got an awfully hard punch." Scott nodded.

Kitty turned back to the two boys and darted forward wrapping her arms around Kurt's waist and phasing, in turn make him insubstantial as well. Lance dropped to the ground, leaning against the wall and groaning. "Kurt that's enough." Kitty gently led the furious boy away and turned his head so his eyes were focused on her. "That's enough Elf."

Kurt shook his head and his growl deepened, "eet vill never be enough, not after vhat he did to you." Kitty placed a hand on his cheek, running her fingers gently through his soft fur. "Your better than him. You've hurt him enough, anymore and you'll kill him."

Kurt's eyes flashed. "Eet's vhat he deserves!" Kitty shook her head and reached in to one of his pockets where she knew he kept his rosary on him. She fingered the dark beads softly before taking his hand in hers, placing the beads and cross in his palm and using both her hands to wrap his around it.

That's enough." She repeated and she slowly watched her elf deflate, his eyes trained on his beads and his lips moving steadily as he prayed in German under his breath.

She led him back to the others, where the guys slapped his back in appreciation and they all headed to the car, leaving a groaning, half dead Avalanche behind them.

* * *

Alright here's another one! Hope you guys like it :) I know many people were waiting for Kurt to get his hands on Lance.

I'm not very good at fight scenes but hopefully this will please you :)

Review and let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:  
**same as always, I don't own!

**Chapter 11**

Kurt blinked, looking at the door and slowly waking up to the quite but insistent knocking. He sighed and got out of bed, walking to the door and opened it to find a rather agitated Rogue. Her eyes kept moving from his door to down the hall at the room she shared with Kitty and when he opened the door she grabbed his hand with her glove covered one and started pulling him down the hallway.

"It's Kitty, she's like having a nightmare or somthin but ah can't wake her." Rogue was quickly approaching frantic and they entered the room to find Kitty wrapped up in her blankets and struggling, whimpering and crying out, tears streaming down her face.

Rogue's voice sounded choked as it came from over his shoulder. "Ah can't wake her." Kurt quickly made his way to her bed side, carefully unwrapping the blankets from the struggling girls body. He slid in to the bed to lay next to her, scooping her in to his arms and murmuring softly in her ear as he held her close and slowly ran his hand through her hair and down her back soothingly.

Bit by bit she stopped struggling and began to calm, she stayed asleep but the nightmare seemed to fade away and the tears stopped rolling from her eyes. Rogue sighed in relief and Kurt started to untangle himself from the sleeping girl, trying to slide out of the bed.

He found he couldn't when her hand gripped his night shirt, unconsciously pulling him closer. He looked at Rogue wide eyed and shrugged. "Help me." Rogue giggled a little, her eyes slightly red from crying over her best friend. "Sorry Kurt but ah think your spendin the night here."

Kurt sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl before cuddling closer and getting comfortable. He felt her get closer and felt her head rest on his chest. He could see Rogue out of the corner of his eye and he sighed before closing his eyes and nodding off.

After at least an hour Kitty woke up and shivered, wondering where her blanket was, she shrugged and cuddled closer to the fuzzy heater beneath her. She stopped, her brain catching up to it's thoughts and her eyes popped open. Fuzzy Heater? She slowly turned her head to see a sleeping Kurt resting in her bed, one arm dangling off the edge of the bed, the other wrapped loosely around her waist and his tail wrapped around her mid thigh.

She glanced across the room to see Rogue asleep in her own bed and softly snoring. She slowly pulled away from Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kurt?" One yellow eye popped open to look at her blearily "Ja Keety?" She fidgeted and blushed lightly. "Why are you like in my bed?"

Kurt closed his eye and cuddled back in to her soft pink pillows. "You had a alptraum Katzchen." Kitty looked at him confused. "Pardon?" "Rogue vas vorried and she could not vake you, so I came in to calm you down and you vould not let me go." Kitty blushed and he opened both eyes this time, the yellow orbs trained on her.

"Do you vant me to leave?" Kitty thought about it for a moment, thought about the nightmare she had been having of Lance and how it had gone away to be replaced by the first restful sleep she had, had in weeks.

She blushed and shook her head, settling back in to his arms. She couldn't see the small smile on his face from where she was but she could hear it in his voice as he whispered in to her ear. "Gut nacht Katzchen." The two dozed off again, not waking until Kitty's alarm went off in the morning.

X

That day things had gone fairly well for the girl, she was use to the reactions of the people at school and after every thing she had been going through she couldn't be bothered with them that day. Lance had made the smart decision to stay home that day and her friends were still sticking to her side for moral support.

Kurt had talked to her about telling the professor what had happened and after her initial panic and rejection she let him explain. He had told her that by telling the professor and making an adult aware then they could stop him from doing the same thing to someone else. After he promised he would be with her for it she agreed.

She wished Kurt were with her now as she walked down the hall way. She still tried her best not to touch anyone, although it wasn't difficult since most of the students gave the mutants a wide birth anyway.

She had Evan and Rogue by her side and she loved them and were glad they were there, but they weren't her Fuzzy. She scanned the hall way but knew it was fruitless he had went off to spend the lunch period with Amanda.

X

Kurt smiled and laughed as he sat outside to eat lunch with his girlfriend. They were set under the shade of a large tree and she jokingly fed him a grape. He smiled although half his mind was wondering how Kitty was holding up and every few minutes he would scan the area for her, even though the mutants usually sat at the same table in the cafeteria every day.

He felt a gentle touch to his cheek and turned his eyes back to Amanda the same half smile on his face. She frowned lightly as her finger tips stroked down his cheek. Her eyes saw flesh but her fingers touched velvet and it was a bit disconcerting.

Her finger tips ran lightly down his arm to fiddle gently with the watch he wore, being careful not to turn it off with. "You know Kurt, it wouldn't be any different then it is now. Even if they don't like you, what more can they do? They already ostracize you, talk about you."

Kurt gently moved his wrist away from her hand and leaned against the tree, throwing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her head down to rest on his chest. His eyes flashed with pain. "Trust me 'Manda. I didn't alvays have my vatch, I know exactly how much vorse it could get.

The two settled in to a semi awkward silence before Amanda apologized gently and they continued their lunch.

X

Kitty paced outside the professors door, she would stop in front of it, raise her hand to knock then start pacing again. Kurt's yellow eyes followed her back and forth. The blue boy was starting to get frustrated and was about to go to the door and knock himself when they heard Xavier's voice in their heads. "Please, children do come in before Kitty wares a hole in the floor."

Kitty blushed and Kurt laughed at her before he opened the door, gesturing for her to enter the room first. Kitty fidgeted in the chair the professor had offered and Kurt sat next to her his tail lightly wrapped around her ankle for comfort.

"Kitty, would you like to explain to me what has been bothering you the last few months? Young Mr. Wagner was not the only one worried about you, dear." Kitty's face slowly turned pink and she opened her mouth to speak but all that escaped her throat was a small squeak.

The professor frowned and searched the young girls darting eyes. "Would it be easier, if I took a look for myself?" Kitty froze in place, she couldn't bare to say the words but she also disliked the thought of the professor witnessing her weakness."

She glanced at Kurt, her eyes wide with panic and he smiled gently. "Eet's ok Keety. I'm here." The professor nodded and took the young girls hand that was resting on his desk. "Katharine I assure you that you will not be judged for anything I see."

Kitty searched the mentors face before clenching her eyes shut and nodding. The professor rolled around the desk to sit directly in front of the girl. He then placed his finger tips at her temples and closed his eyes. "Just relax Kitty. You don't have to do anything, I will find the memory for you."

Kitty whimpered then sat quietly as the Professor watched the scene in her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the worst night of her life was replayed through her mind. She felt disconnected, like she was watching it happen to another girl but the feelings still swarmed her.

The professor pulled away and settled back in to his chair, his eye brows furrowed in his sadness. He had failed one of his students, had promised her safety and had failed miserably. Had even let her hide it for as long as she had.

Kitty's body was shaking as tears rolled continuously down her face. Kurt gently pulled the girl in to his arms and whispered soothingly in to her ear. His hard eyes sought out the professors and he studied the man in front of him. "You vill find him. You vill make sure he can never do zis to someone again."

It was not a request and the older man nodded before the two children in front of him vanished in a puff of sulfur scented smoke. He tracked the two to Kurt's bedroom then let his mind disconnect from theirs. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head forward. "None of this should have happened. I just pray that Kurt can help her recover."

* * *

**German:**

****alptraum- Nightmare

Gut nacht - Good Night

Ok here's another one! Sorry it's so short! but don't worry that just means their will be more chapters :P please R+R Your reviews make my day so much brighter ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know the deal! None of these are mine!  
**

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the week followed the same pattern and Kitty sighed in relief when Saturday finally rolled around. She was walking out of the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see a darker skinned girl standing on the porch and smiling. Kitty opened the door wider and forced a small smile on to her face.

"Amanda. Hi, are you here to visit Kurt?" Her voice was filled with force cheer and Amanda smiled, opening her mouth to answer but was interrupted when Kurt popped in between them. "Amanda! You're early!" Kurt's eyes darted to Kitty then back to Amanda before engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just didn't want to be late for the movie." Kitty spoke up from her spot leaning against the stair railing. "Your going out?" Her voice was tinged with sadness though she tried to cover it. She had been looking forward to spending the day with Kurt and knew that with out him there for her to focus on, she would sit in her room and be swallowed by unhappy thoughts.

Kurt walked over to Kitty and smiled gently, his voice low and soothing. "Don't vorry Katzchen ve are just going to a movie, I von't be out late." Kitty nodded slowly and he threw an arm around her dropping a friendly kiss on the top of her head. "I vill see you later."

Kitty smiled shakily. "Have fun." She then watched them leave the house, Kurt's eyes connecting with hers as he closed the door. She looked down at her feet then around the front foyer before heading back up the stairs. Heading sluggishly to her room.

X

Kurt and Amanda were walking out of the theater arm in arm and laughing lightly when Kurt glanced at his watch. Amanda watched the movement and inwardly sighed. He had been doing it all night and she knew he was waiting until he could get home and back to his best friend.

Kurt smiled down at her gently. "Vould you like to go for ice cream?" Amanda nodded and forced a smile, She loved Kurt and she knew he cared for her but she also knew he had given his heart to someone else, even if he didn't realize.

They walked a few blocks down to the ice cream parlor and had decided to share a banana split. They settled in to a booth and enjoyed each others company in silence for a bit before Amanda put down her spoon and took his hand in hers.

She rubbed her thumb softly against the back of his hand and he looked up slightly startled before smiling. "is somezing wrong?" Amanda sighed and gazed in to his eyes, biting her lip gently. "Kurt.. I know you want to be with Kitty."

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked slightly guilty. "I'm sorry if eet seems I have been rushing you tonight. I am enjoying our date, ich verspreche, eet's just zat she doesn't like being alone right now." Amanda slowly shook her head and smiled sadly

"That's not what I mean Kurt. I mean you want to be with her. In a relationship." Kurt yanked his hand away "Nien I am vith you!" Amanda gently took his hand back in to her own. "I know Kurt. You are trying to be with me but I would have to be blind not to see the way you look at her." Kurt slowly shook his head. His eyes widening in panic.

"Bitte. Please don't do zis." Amanda slowly stood and crossed to his side of the table, giving him a gentle kiss and wiping away the tear that had begun to slip down his cheek. "It's ok Kurt. I understand and I want you to be happy."

Kurt stood and pulled her in to a hug, ignoring the curious looks the patrons of the store were shooting them. "I am happy, vith you." Amanda hugged him back and shook her head, not letting the tears that began to fill her own eyes to spill over. "No Kurt. We're done. Be with her, and be happy."

She looked in to his eyes and could see quite clearly the hurt and the pain, but she could also see a bit of hope and relief. "She is what you need, and you are what she needs. Just promise me you will be happy." Kurt could see that no matter how hard he fought Amanda had made her decision. And if he wanted to be truthful with himself, he had been thinking about Kitty the whole time he had been with Amanda that night, wondering if she was ok.

He pulled her in to another hug, kissing the top of her head. "ich verspreche. I promise."

Amanda pulled away and smiled at him, just as her tears were freed. She gave him one last lingering kiss before she turned and left the shop, leaving Knightcrawler there, with tears running down his cheek and an ice cream split slowly melting on the table.

X

Kurt was laying in bed that night starring at the ceiling. His tears had dried hours ago and the numbers on his alarm clock alerted him to the fact that it was quarter past one. He sighed and rolled on to his side, just about to close his eyes when he heard a soft and hesitant knock. He sat up and was about to get out of bed when Kitty phased through the door.

"Katzchen? Vhat's wrong?" Kitty was standing in her pink shorts and baggy shirt, her arms wrapped around her middle, her eyes red and puffy. "I um like had another nightmare.. And I didn't want to wake Rouge." Her eyes traveled over his bare chest till it disappeared under his thin sheet.

Her cheeks flushed and she shifted toward the door uncertainly. "I'm sorry I woke you. I should leave." She lowered her eyes and was about to phase through the door. "Bitte! Keety, eet's ok, I vas already avake." He shifted from the center of his bed to the side, and gestured for her to crawl on to the bed.

She slowly made her way to the large bed and crawled in, settling against his side. He lay back against the pillows and she lay her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around her. "Do you vant to talk about it?" Kitty shook her head "I would rather just, lay with you for a while, if that's ok?" Kurt squeezed her against his side quickly and pulled the sheet over her. "Ja zat is ok."

It took only a few moments for Kitty to doze off and Kurt smiled gently and closed his eyes, following her in to a dreamless sleep.

X

When Kitty woke the next morning she smiled gently, snuggling closer to the warm body beside her. She ran her hand up Kurt's chest and the feel of her fingers running through his fur against the grain made him shiver. He popped one eye open and glanced down at her. "Zat tickles." He murmured.

She giggled and did it again, grinning lightly. Kurt shifted away and mock growled. "If you do zat again, I vill not be held accountable for miene actions." She raised and eyebrow and did it again and the next thing she knew Kurt was straddling her hips and running his fingers along her sides.

She shrieked and squirmed under him, laughter taking away the air she desperately needed to fill her lungs. Finally after she could handle no more of the onslaught she choked out her surrender. "Ok I give I give!" Kurt rolled off her and grinned.

She cuddled back up to his side and took a few minutes to catch her breathe. "Did you and Amanda have fun last night?" She felt Kurt stiffen and she leaned up on her elbow to better see his face. "Kurt? Is something wrong?" Kurt let his eyes slide away.

After his conversation with Amanda last night he almost felt guilty for having Kitty in his bed. but it had been what Amanda had told him to do. He placed a hand on the back of Kitty's head and gently directed her to lay back on his chest. "Last night Amanda broke up vith me."

Kitty had just settled back in to her former position but when those words left his lips she shot up. Looking at him with shock and then anger. "What? She broke up with you? What was she thinking? She doesn't know what she's giving up! How dare she!."

Kurt smiled gently at Kitty and shook his head. "Nien Katzchen. She knows vhat she is doing. She could see I vas unhappy and that as much as I vanted to like her I had already given my heart to somevone else." Kitty looked surprised and her mouth opened in to a surprised little 'o' "So your not upset?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "Of course I am upset, I cared for her, that vas no lie. But she is helping me, giving me the chance to be vith the one I love, she vants me to be happy." Kitty smiled gently at her friend. "I want you to be happy too Fuzzy." Kurt pulled her back down to get comfortable and gently whispered in to the top of her hair. "I am happy Katzchen. Right here vith you."

* * *

German:

ich verspreche - I Promise

Bitte - Wait

Nien - No

There you go a sweet little Kurtty moment ^.^ I don't quite have a grasp on Amanda's character but hopefully that was ok :p


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I don't own!  
**

**Chapter 13**

As the month dragged on, Kitty and Kurt were with each other constantly. The professor had assured them that he had taken care of Lance Alvers and they wouldn't have to see him anymore. Kitty wondered what exactly the professor had done but Kurt had assure her that it didn't matter, as long as he was gone.

Bit by bit Kitty was becoming more and more like herself, coming out of the shell she had hidden in. She didn't flinch anymore when someone touched her and she was spending more time with her other friends in the mansion. Although Kurt was never far from her side.

Kitty dressed in her nightclothes and waited for Rogue to fall asleep before she stuck her head through the door and scanned the hallway. She smiled and quickly made her way to Kurt's room, not bothering to knock. It had become almost a nightly thing for the two, taking comfort in each others arms while they slept.

Most of the teachers and their closest friends had quickly become aware of the sleeping arrangements but after they noticed how Kitty stopped waking with nightmares and Kurt seemed to rely on the sleeping arrangements just as much as she did, they decided to let it go.

Another thing the residents had noticed was how Kurt had become almost possessively protective of the girl. He had always been the one to take care of her and had always been the one that was closest to her but lately the students were sure that any day now the best friends would become lovers.

Half the mansion had even begun taking bets about when they would officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, when in their relationship they would finally sleep with each other and who would be the one to initiate it.

None of the residents had forgotten what had happened to Kitty and many of them were wishing that instead of getting Lance sent away the professor had just dropped him in to their clutches. But Kitty seemed to be making strides in getting better.

She had seen Hank again and he had assured her that she had healed up nicely and it seemed she didn't have to worry about pregnancy and she had been having sessions with Xavier. Kitty kept up with the sessions once a week even though it had been about two months since the ordeal and she was learning to love herself again, assured daily that her friends thought no less of her.

Finally it seemed that summer had come upon them all of the older students were relieved to be able to take a break from the hardships of being mutants in a public high school and to be able to relax at home.

It took no longer than the first day of their break for Kitty to shop for a new suit with Jean, Rogue and some of the younger students and then hit the pool. And that was were Kurt found her, floating lazily on an inflatable chair, large sunglasses covering her eyes and a small grin on her face as her skin soaked in the sun's rays.

Kitty's eyes popped open and she stared at her friends mischievous grin. "Kurt don't you even dare." Her voice was filled with warning letting him know how much trouble he was going to be in. She felt his smooth tail wrap around her ankle and had just enough time to gulp in some air before she was dragged off the floating chair and in to the cool water.

When the wet brunette surfaced her eyes sought out Kurt who was attempting to swim as far away from him as he could. She grinned and made it quickly to him, pushing down on his shoulders and dunking him under. She grinned triumphantly when he emerged and stuck her tongue out at him. "did you really like think you could get away with that?"

She was laughing and swimming backwards, keeping her eyes on Kurt who was trying to grab her around the waist. "Ahh but Katzchen eet's so much more fun in ze water than floating on zat thing." Kitty rolled her eyes and dunked him again, not expecting him to resurface behind her and grab her around the waist. He ported to about an inch over the water and dropped Kitty back in before porting to the other end of the pool.

X

Rogue and Remy stood in the back door watching the two wrestle and play in the water. "Maybe we should come back later." Rogue smiled up at him and Remy sighed. "Alright ma cheri, but you will get in that pool wit me, no matter how much ya try t' avoid it."

X

Hours after their little pool war Kitty and Kurt were roaming the mansion in search of their friends. One by one they recruited Rogue, Remy, Rahne, Bobby and Evan and the group headed out to the ice cream parlor.

The owner of the shop had a nephew that was a mutant and was against closing his doors to any paying customer, mutant or not. So for once the kids were able to buy their treats with out the hostility or down right refusal they were use to.

The teens were all chatting and laughing voices raised as they tried to talk over one another. They were crammed in to a booth with their various dairy treats and were feeling incredibly relaxed for the first time in a while.

So of course it only makes sense that that relaxation was interrupted. Bobby was the first to notice the group of high school jocks heading over to their table. His back straightened and the silence from the normally rowdy teen had caught the others watched the group slowly approach their table and the biggest stepped forward, looking at them in disgust.

"You freaks shouldn't be here, you're ruining it for all of us normal people trying to enjoy our ice cream." Bobby stood, standing toe to toe with the jock. "We have just as much right to be here as you do. You don't own the place so you can't kick us out." The jock bristled and his friends all moved a bit closer. His voice lowered and he cracked his knuckles. "Do you wanna take this outside mutant?"

Bobby straightened ready to take the challenge but felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Remy standing behind him, Kurt sitting with the girls, his arm protectively around Kitty's shoulders. "Now now Mon Ami, no need to fight, t'is a family friendly place." His eyes moved pointedly to a few tables that had kids with their parents, watching the scene.

The four at the table all stood up, Rahne moving a few feet away to throw out their garbage, the jocks eying her as she scurried back over to Kurt's side, a protective arm being wrapped around the young girls shoulders. "We are done here Oui?" He glanced back at the others, an eyebrow raised.

Kitty nodded. "Ya we were like totally ready to go." The jocks backed off a bit, leaving room for the mutants to pass to get to the door. One of the jocks in the group ran his eyes over Kitty and Rogue. "Shame they're mutants, bet they'd be such pretty little things otherwise, wouldn't mind takin one of them for a spin."

There was a resounding crack as Kurt flashed in front of the guy and his fist flew in to his face. The jock stumbled back, clutching his nose and the lead jock grabbed Kurt's wrist, dangerously close to his holo watch. The jock was just about to throw his own punch when Kitty grabbed Kurt's shoulder, phasing him out of the jocks grasp." Come on Kurt. Let's go."

The group left the shop, the clerk shooting them an apologetic look. Once outside Bobby was bristling, his hands balled in to fists. "You should have let me beat the crap out of the guy!" Rogue shook her head and held Remy's hand gently. She glanced at the young morpher girl who was shaking before giving a pointed look to Bobby. "Maybeh next time Ice boy." Bobby sighed and slung his arm over Rahnes shoulder, "I could have taken him." Rahne smiled up at him. "I know." She mutttered before they all took off for the mansion.

* * *

Hey! soo sorry this one took so long! I got called in to an emergency and had to watch my moms dogs for a few days :( In other news, I feel like this story may be coming to a close. But this won't be the end of my writing career ;) Hopefully the wait hasn't scared you all away, I love my reviewers and you'll have another chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I no own!  
**

**Chapter 14**

After the scene at the ice cream parlor Kitty and Kurt had mostly spend their days in the mansion. Some days in the pool, some days cuddled up in the rec room with some movies and some days just laying in his room, talking.

A lot of the time they spent together was shared with the newly formed couple Rogue and Remy. Kitty hadn't let Rogue hear the end of it since she had finally given in to the smooth talking Cajun. But one night in their room, her teasing had been cut short by Rogues quick reply. "Ya and when are ya'll gonna give in ta ma brotha?"

Kitty blinked in surprise and tilted her head, not quite comprehending. "What do you mean?" Rogue rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at the clueless girl. "Puh-lease. You two have been makin goo-goo eyes at each otha for months. Amanda practically broke up with him cause of you."

Kitty sat up straight, her back rigid and her mouth set in an angry scowl. "That's not true!" Rogue searched her face and sighed. "Then why do ya think they broke up?" Kitty shifted uncomfortably. "Kurt already told me, they were unhappy. And she thinks he likes someone anyway." She looked at the floor, her body limp and her fingers dejectedly playing with her bed spread.

"So it doesn't really matter anyway, if he likes someone else I am not gonna ruin our friendship by telling him i like him." Rogue looked almost bored as she leaned back against her pillows. "He spends all his time with you Kitty. If he liked someone else don't ya think he would have told you?" Kitty shrugged and lay on her back. "I don't know Rouge."

The southern girl sighed and shook her head at her oblivious room mate. "Maybeh you should talk ta him." Kitty laughed tossing the other girls pillow back. "I wouldn't even know what to say!"

Rogue shrugged "You'd think of somethin. Are ya sleepin here tonight?" Kitty shrugged and rolled over "Ya." Rogue mumbled and Kitty could faintly make out a 'good night' before the two girls drifted off to sleep.

X

Kitty glanced up from her spot on Kurt's bed. He was hanging from the chandelier, a book in his hands and she smiled. She took this chance, while he wasn't paying attention, to watch him. Her eyes scanning the lean lines of his body, his shirt was laying on the floor and her eyes observed every line and dip in his chest and muscles. She bit her lip and watched his agile tail clench on the chandelier.

Her eyes went to his face and in it she could see his concentration, his lips quirking up when he read something funny and his eyes never leaving the page. She sighed lightly and glanced down at the screen where she had been composing a message to her mother. She tried to concentrate on the letters and words flowing across the screen but her eyes were constantly drawn back to Kurt.

Finally with her message finished, her fingers typed out the last line and she hit send before she could change her mind. _Mom. How do you know when your in love?_ She closed her eyes and tried to calm her needed to leave the room. She couldn't think with his scent in her nose and his golden eyes glancing at her every once in a while.

She closed her lap top lid and stood to leave. Kurt was startled by the sudden movement and dropped down to the ground just in front of her. "Keety? Vhere are you going?" Kitty couldn't look at him, her body lightly trembling. "Just wanted to go for a walk Kurt, no biggie." Kurt smiled brightly. "Vell vhy don't I go vith you?" Kitty shook her head slowly. "Nah, I just want a little alone time, Kay? I'll come find you at dinner."

X

Kurt nodded slowly "Ja.. Okay." He stepped aside and watched her exit the room, his golden eyes lit with a hint of worry and sadness. He dropped on to his back on his bed and glared at the ceiling. He knew Amanda would be scolding him. They had broken up so he could tell Kitty he loved her. But it just never seemed the right time.

She was finally getting better after the whole Lance incident and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the friendship they had with telling her those three little words.

_I Love You._ Those words could build his world up to the best place it's ever been. Or they could tear it down, he could lose his best friend and his happiness. He closed his eyes and felt like breaking something. Why was this so hard?

He let out a long low breath and opened his eyes. He had to tell her. He couldn't live like this, never knowing how it would go. Maybe she would reject him. But what if she didn't? What if... What if she said she loved him too?

Kurt decided that he would tell her. Next chance he got. And if she rejected him? Well he would figure that out later.

X

Kitty walked slowly through the grounds of the mansion. She stopped and settled beneath a large oak. She had brought her lap top with her and opened it up, setting it on her lap. It had been at least an hour since she had messaged her mother and she was glad to see her mother had answered. She opened it up and bit her lip, wanting to see her mothers advice.

_Katharine_

_I am glad to hear that things are going well. I do hope you are enjoying your summer vacation. I also love to hear when you tell me you are gaining more and more control over your powers. It makes me proud. What I am worried about is your question. I worry that you are thinking about mine and your father's recent divorce and I just want you to know hunny that your father and I still love each other. Just not how we use to. And mostly I want you to know that we both still love you. Now to answer your question, there is no specific way to know you are in love. It's many little things pulled together. I want you to ask yourself this. Could you live without this person? That is where you should start. Hopefully this has helped you, and I want you to tell me everything about this boy you might be in love with!_

_I will talk to you again soon. I love you._

_Mom._

Kitty read the message through two more times before slowly lowering the lid on her computer and thinking through the question her mother posed. She had no worries about her parents loving her. They had thoroughly explained that it was nothing she had done, and there was nothing she could do. That they had fallen out of love with each other but would always love her.

She leaned her head back against the trunk and watched the sun begin to lower in the sky. "Could I live without Kurt?" Kitty didn't even have to think about whether she could. Her mind repelled the thought and she knew if she seriously started thinking about her life without Kurt in it she would begin to hyper ventilate.

He had done so much for her, been so much to her lately that she could not even imagine them not being friends let alone him being completely gone. She felt tears flood her eyes and was astonished at the strength her feelings possessed. Maybe this wasn't her being definitely in love but if this wasn't telling her to give it a chance she didn't know what it was.

She stood up and made her way quickly back to the mansion, resolving herself to have a chat with Kurt about her new revelation after dinner.

* * *

Sorry these chapters have been taking so long! So much is going on and I might have a small case of writers block. But do not fear I am working through it :p and I'll continue posting chapters at least every couple of days. In good news, my sister had a baby today ^.^ Her third son and he's just utterly adorable! So till next time R+R Leave me some love ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own!  
**

**Chapter 15**

At dinner the two young mutants sat next to each other but every furtive glance caused a deep blush and a stutter in speech. The other students around the table watched the display avidly, silently placing bets under the table. The teachers turned a blind eye, small smiles on their lips.

Dinner seemed to drag that night for most of the students but for one fuzzy blue male and one chatty brunette female, it seemed like it was over in the blink of an eye. The room was filled with people chatting and putting away their plates. Kitty grabbed Kurt's wrist as he rose from the table.

Kurt looked down at the hand around his wrist then at Kitty, who's face was starring straight, her eyes trained on the table. "Kurt can I talk to you later?" Kurt nodded then realized she wouldn't see it. "Ja of course Keety, come by my room in an hour?" Kitty nodded and let go of him.

X

Kurt's hands were shaking as he paced back and forth across the room. His fur was damp from his shower, and he took slight peace in the fact that at least he smelled clean. He glanced around the room, making sure that nothing was laying out then mentally scolded himself. "Calm down. Keety has been in my room many times." He took a deep breath and went through the double doors that lead to his balcony, perching on the rail.

X

Kitty stood outside Kurt's door for at least ten minutes. She would raise her hand to knock then lower it, groaning in frustration. She heard a giggle from around the corner and knew Amara and Jubilee where most likely spying on her so they could report back to the rest of the mansion.

She finally steeled her nerves and knocked on the door. She heard a faint reply and assumed she was aloud in. She went to turn the knob but her hand slipped right through. She closed her eyes but her nerves were proving to be too much of a hindrance to her concentration.

She slipped through the wood of the door and peeked one eye open to glance around the dark room. Her other eye opened and she finally noticed that the french doors to the balcony were open. She headed through them and stood quietly at the thresh hold of the balcony, taking in the smooth line of Kurt's back and watching his tail sway lightly.

X

Kurt held still, he could feel her eyes watching him and felt his nerves sky rocket. He turned his head to watch her from the corner of his eye. "So you vanted to talk to me?" He watched her pony tail bob as she shook her head yes and his body stiffen slightly as she walked forward and leaned on the rail next to him.

He listened to her stumble over her words as she made small talk and he smiled gently. This girl could be a fire cracker. Her temper was like a light switch and she was almost never this nervous. Finally he couldn't listen to her babble. He broke down and laughed, stopping Kitty's words in her track. He peeked over at her and saw the slightly hurt and slightly angry look she presented him.

"I'm sorry Keety. I didn't mean to laugh, eet's just.. You are so nervous, eet's adorable." A blush lit up her features and he dismounted from his perch on the railing to stand next to her. "Take a deep breath and just talk to me."

X

Kitty took his advice, taking a deep breath and even giving him a small smile. She was being silly, even if he didn't return her feelings she knew he would never leave her. "Kurt. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I don't think I would have made it through the last few months without you. I love spending time with you and I don't think there is anyone I would want to spend my life with other than you."

She took a deep breath and watched his eager eyes. He knew what she was going to say, she knew he did. He just wanted her to say it. She sighed and let the words rush out of her mouth. "KurtIthinki'minlovewithyou."

X

Kurt grinned and shook his head, laughing a little. "Liebling I can't understand vhat your saying. Slow down." His eyes sank in to her's, the chocolaty depths where calming and filled with worry and nerves, but also filled with love.

Finally the words came out of her mouth, one by one and he was filled with happiness. He grinned the words floating in his head. _Kurt, I think i'm in love with you. _He leaned down, his hands moving, one to cradle the back of her head gently and the other to rest very lightly on her waist. "I love you to." His head dipped down and his lips pressed softly against hers.

* * *

Okay so it's a little short but i'm sure many of you have been waiting for this scene :)

Hopefully I did it justice. There will be at least one possibly two more chapters and then this story will have come to a close, although this won't be the last of my writing, so I hope you guys will read my other stories!


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own!  
**

**Chapter 16**

The morning after the two teens had confessed their feelings they headed down for breakfast and walked in to a room full of their friends and family. The teens and teachers all looked up as they walked in and began to applaud them. Kitty blushed and Kurt grinned, taking a small bow.

Soon after the kitchen began to empty out and the two teens were free to enjoy their breakfast. They made plans for the day with Remy and Rogue to sit in the rec room and watch movies. It was no different from when they had been best friends and they had cuddled but for some reason it felt different.

Every time Kurt shifted his body it would send shivers across Kitty's skin. Kurt's sensitive ears seemed to pick up every one of Kitty's little sighs and exhalations and it made his lips tingle, missing the feeling of being pressed to hers. His tail twitched, trailing lightly up and down her arm and she let go of a startled little moan.

The two bodies stiffened and, their eyes widened. Kurt felt the need to shift as he felt his body react to the sound, filling with heat and desire. Kitty felt faintly mortified as she felt his hand clench on her hip and the two sat awkwardly until the credits rolled.

Kitty and Kurt glanced at each other and Kitty quickly made an excuse to her friend, Kurt nodding along before he ported them to his room. Leaving a laughing Cajun and a slightly stunned southern girl behind.

Once in the spacious bedroom, Kurt attacked Kitty's lips ferociously. Slightly chapped lips pressing against smooth ones. His hands clenching tight to her hips, trying to ignore the want to run over her body. He pulled away, taking deep breathes and starring at the girl in front of him.

Her cheeks were pink and her lips slightly reddened from the vicious attack. She slowly removed herself from his grip and backed up to sit on the bed. She looked up at him nervously but took in the equally nervous look in his eyes and felt her resolve strengthen. "It's ok Kurt. We don't have to go the whole way. I just want to feel you close."

Kurt felt his skin heat. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or desire. „Ja I know, but Keety.. Are you sure?" He watched her nod and he quickly approached the bed. He gently lowered so she was laying on her back, his body hovering just above hers.

"We stop whenever you want. Just tell me." She nodded and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips then her forehead. "Ich Liebe Dich Katzchen." She let her fingers trail across his broad shoulders and down his lean muscled back. Her finger tips lightly stroking the base of his tail made his body stiffen and a groan slip from his lips. "I love you too Kurt."

His lips ravaged hers again before gliding across her jaw and down her neck, leaving little nips and licks in it's wake. He stopped his traveling when he got to her collar bone, her chest heaving lightly. He bit down almost roughly and she gasped, arching in to his mouth. Her hand tightening around the base of his tail, giving firmer strokes.

He moaned loudly, his hips unconsciously grinding down against her own. Her body stiffened as she felt his groin grind in to her. He panicked and went to move off of her when she moved her hand along his tail again, causing him to buck once more. She moaned lightly and his lips eagerly resumed their task of forming a hickey on her collar bone.

She moved her hands back up his back, one finding purchase in his hair, holding him against her skin, as their hips slowly rubbed against each other. Sensation flooding the two. Kitty's breathing picked up, the noises coming from her mouth got louder. Kurt's hands trailed up and down her sides, dipping just under her top at her hips but mostly remaining above the fabric.

It wasn't long before both teens felt like they were on the edge of a precipice, ready to fall in to the oblivion of pleasure. "Kurt, I don't.." She trailed off, unsure of what she should do. Kurt nipped once more at her collar bone then licked the shell of her ear. "Just enjoy, Liebling, your body vill take you vhere you need to go."

Kitty nodded and let her eyes fall closed as they kissed, tongues tangling and exploring each others mouths. Finally Kitty felt the last little push she needed and the heat that had been growing in her groin, spread through out her body. She called out his name and his groan filled the air as he followed her over the edge.

Kurt collapsed on the bed beside his girlfriend. Even thinking the word brought a smile to his face. He moved slightly, trying to keep the sticky garments he was wearing from touching his skin. He looked at her face, searching her eyes for any sign of regret but finding none. He watched a blush spread across her cheeks and grinned.

"That was.. amazing" Kurt nodded and laughed. "Ja. And eet only get's better from here." Her blush darkened and he placed a gentle, lingering kiss to her forehead. "I have to um, change miene clothes Liebling, I vill be right back." Kitty nodded and watched as he grabbed a new pair of boxers and pants from his dresser. He ported to the bathroom and within minutes was back in the room with her.

He lay down next to her and pulled her closer, enfolding her in his arms. The two lay there for hours, sometimes nodding off to sleep but mostly just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.

Finally Kitty spoke up, rolling over so she was facing her lover. "Kurt. I want to thank you." Kurt grinned and laughed. "No need, It vas my pleasure." He wiggled his eye brows at her and she laughed, playfully slapping his arm. "Not what I meant Fuzzy! I meant I want to thank you for everything you've done for me since Lance."

She felt his arms tighten around her protectively and she placed a gentle calming kiss on his throat which was the only place she could reach in their current position. "I never thanked you and without you, I don't think I would have made it out of that situation. I might still be with him, being beaten and raped, or I might be dead by now."

Kurt growled, hating the conversation they were having but let her continue. "I just am so happy you were with me, and that you've fallen in love with me. I never expected my feelings to be returned and it makes me so happy. I never want to leave this moment." Kurt loosened his hold on her, pulling her as close to his body as he could, his tail wrapped tightly around one of her thighs. "Katzchen, I have loved you since ze moment i saw you. You vill never change zat."

The two shared a gentle, love filled kiss, then lay in the bed together. Dreaming of all the moments they may share and all the happiness and laughter that will surly be in their future.

* * *

Ok! So there you have it. That's it that's all folks! the end of the story! But never fear I will most definitely revisit their relationship with some one shots :p

I really hope you all enjoyed it and i really hope i ended it well enough for you.

I want to thank all of my reviewers and especially the people that added me to their favorites ^.^ you'll never know how much fuel you added that caused this story to reach it's conclusion.

So it's been fun and I look forward to your reactions to the end and maybe seeing you again in another story :p Farewell and take care!


End file.
